


Oh, Baby, Baby.

by TinyNerdsbian



Category: Bellamione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, a kind of crack fic with plot and emotion, because my favorite thing ever is Bella out of her element, established Bellamione relationship, it's a softer Bellatrix. But still a sassy Bellatrix, magic!baby, thats right folks it's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNerdsbian/pseuds/TinyNerdsbian
Summary: It's been five years since the Battle of Hogwarts and a lot has happened. Hermione has her parents back, peace in the wizarding world has been established.
Oh, and Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Black have settled into blissful domesticity. 
As par for the course, something comes along to throw the women for a loop.





	

  
At the age of 22, Hermione Granger, deliciously assisted by one Bellatrix Black, joined her best friend, Harry, in defying the laws of medicine and magic.

 

* * *

 

It started when Bella and Hermione finally moved into a place of their own. Switching between Malfoy Manor and Hermione’s parents’ was wearing on both women and their respective families.

They had opted to buy rather than rent, because Bellatrix Black does not bow down to any man’s time table, causing Hermione to make a mental note to be sure that she took care of any bills. Once Hermione saved up her half of the down payment; having steadfastly refused to let Bella pay for everything up front, they were ready to move in. It was close to Hermione’s parents which kept her happy and Bella was simply content to have no random bedrooms neighboring theirs.

Hermione walked through the door with the last box as the movers dropped off their bed. Unceremoniously dropping the box on their couch, Hermione rolled her shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief at a job well done. She bit back the grin at the obvious anxious energy rolling off Bellatrix as the curly haired woman valiantly fought the urge to physically push the movers out the door, clearly unperturbed that they were currently for Hermione to finish writing them a check.

Hermione shut the door behind them after waving a final goodbye and offering thanks, then turning, heading to their room and blatantly ignoring Bella, who she could feel following closely behind her.

She cursed her and Bella's decision to buy an elaborate bed frame and headboard when she stepped into their new room and found the pieces waiting to be assembled. Part of her, a very small part, yearned to put off assembling the bed for another day; that part started screaming louder as delicate fingers lightly gripped her hips, soft lips slid across her shoulder and wild, dark curls filled her vision.

“We have to put the bed together, Bella,” Hermione sighed in mixed disappointment and contentedness as those same lips became more persistent.

“The mattress on the floor will suffice for tonight, darling,” Bella purred, moving her lips to Hermione's neck while her hand slipped beneath the younger woman's shirt.

“Perhaps, however, if we do not do it tonight, it won't get done for weeks, and,” Hermione paused, one hand resting at the nape of Bella’s neck while the other dropped to the one at her waist, neither halting its progress or pushing it farther. “I would very much like to sleep in **our** new bed, in **our** new flat,” she fought another smile when she could practically feel Bella thinking and in turn made the decision for her. Turning in her arms, Hermione placed several light kisses against Bella’s lips before continuing. “I’m going to grab the sheets, if you get started and we do it together, we'll be done in no time, and then,” her tone dropping before she pressed a lingering kiss to Bella’s lips. “We can go to bed.”

The fire in Hermione's eyes silenced any complaint Bella may have had as the younger woman slipped from her arms and out to the living room.

 

* * *

 

Hermione was gone for only a few minutes, five tops, but when she returned, she found the bed frame assembled, boxspring and mattress in place and Bella lounging on top; a cocky grin on her face as she languidly twirled her wand.

“You know, cuppy,” Bella smirked from her perch against the headboard. “For ‘the brightest witch of her age’ you almost stubbornly refuse to use magic.”

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Bella’s blatant attempt to rile her up, the older woman teasingly nibbling the tip of her wand. Without a word, Hermione gave a quick twirl and flick of her wand and the brightest witch of her age watched as the sheet set arranged themselves on the bed, not so much as budging the minx of a witch on top. After all bedding was in place, the witch in question set her wand aside, and with a quirked eyebrow and beckoning finger, summoned Hermione to join her.

Now, Hermione prided herself on many things and one of those was how quick a learner she was. At Hogwarts, that pertained to charms and potions; with Bella, the subject was teasing. The older woman may carry herself with an air of impatience, but rile her up just enough in the right amount of time and Hermione could equate the result to fireworks. So, she feigned ignorance to Bella’s calls and moved around the room as if preparing for bed. Keeping a subtle eye on Bella, Hermione set her wand on the bedside table before heading toward the closet, slowly unbuttoning her cardigan on the way.

She had her shirt off and jeans undone when she heard the tell-tale sigh of Bella reaching her limit. Keeping her jeans on, but leaving them undone and, holding back a smirk, she turned back to Bella. “Oh, I’m sorry, darling,” she asked in mock confusion. “Was there something you wanted?”

“I think you know perfectly well what I want, Hermione,” Bella practically growled.

At this point, Hermione didn't hold back her chuckle as she crossed the room. “Don't pout, my love, it doesn't suit you.”

“I’m not pouting,” Bella mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and trying to ignoring Hermione crawling up the bed.

“The lip protruding halfway across the room would say otherwise,” Hermione teased, kissing the lip in question; the stubborn witch only sticking it out further.

Hermione sat back just enough to start on the ties of Bella's corset, but still giving her a view of the “ridiculous muggle garments” she was secretly so fond of. Bella could, and would, go on and on about the “muggle nonsense” she now encountered on a daily basis, but there was no hiding the pupil dilation whenever Bella found Hermione in nothing but a bra and jeans, and if said jeans just happened to be undone, all bets were off.

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face when she felt Bella’s hands slide up the back of her thighs on direct path to her ass. Hermione knew her teasing was forgiven and that she had Bella right where she wanted her. With the ties undone, Hermione didn't bother to remove the garment, simply sliding her hands under the older woman’s top; twin sighs sounding when her hands met Bella’s bare skin. The young witch leaned forward, pressing her lips the Bella’s neck, delighting in the woman’s trapped moan and attempts to press their bodies closer.

She's broken into Ministry buildings, flown through the air on mythical creatures, created armies and fought dark wizards, including the one beneath her; she helped bring down Voldemort, and yet Hermione never feels as powerful as she does when she has Bella writhing beneath her. She could try to psychoanalyze why that was, but the moment Bella’s hands slipped into the back of her jeans, all thought vacated Hermione's head.

Hermione's heart rate doubled and a gasp escaped her lips as Bella dug her nails into the skin of her ass, and after several blissful minutes of deep kisses, uncontrollable, yet possibly aided, grinding hips, Hermione regretfully separated from Bella, smiling lightly at the other woman’s distinct whine. Deciding that they'd wasted enough time, Hermione quickly pulled Bella’s corset free, her dress soon following, but not without Hermione making a mental note to renew her attempts to get Bella into a pair of jeans.

Without fully realizing how, Hermione was on her back with Bella regally poised above her and snug between her legs, with a smile that could stop hearts. Hermione, on the other hand, was rejuvenated, grabbing the back of Bella’s knees and pulling her closer, while the other woman pushed her bare torso against Hermione's and renewed their fevered kisses.

Months of quiet and rushed encounters broke through as a deep moan ripped through Hermione's throat as Bella gently nibbled her way down the younger woman’s neck and pushed past the elastic band of Hermione’s underwear. Bella had been waiting for his from the moment they signed the contract and she wasn't about to waste another minute. They had the rest of forever for soft and slow, but this very moment, Bella wanted Hermione, and she was going to have her and judging by the impatient squirming beneath her, Bella didn't think Hermione had any complaints.

When Bella's fingers slipped into wet heat, Hermione Jean Granger, girl genius, became a babbling idiot; all focus prioritized on everything Bella was making her feel. If Hermione was currently capable of running two thoughts together, she would marvel at just how impeccably Bella played her body; however, at this precise moment, Hermione was lost in the delicious tingling spreading through her body. Winding her fingers through Bella’s hair, Hermione tugged the witch’s lips back to her own; her free hand gripping Bella’s thigh, ensuring the older woman didn't go anywhere.

Bella smirked victoriously against Hermione’s lips, fully pressing a kiss to them as she pushed two fingers into the younger woman, relishing in the sweet sigh that escaped her. Hermione pulled back, burying her face in Bella’s neck, not so gently biting into porcelain skin as the dark haired woman quickened her efforts.

As Hermione fell over the edge, one hand tightly gripping dark curls, the other raking down a creamy thigh, legs tightly wrapped around lean hips and Bella’s name on her lips, neither woman would be bothered by the sudden lightning illuminating their room. Impromptu storms in London were as common as magical creatures were at Hogwarts, all Hermione was concerned with was being completely and utterly surrounded by the woman she loved, and Bella? Bella was going to make her scream her name as frequently and loudly as possible.

 

* * *

 

Two months later had Hermione leaving the healer’s in a daze. She couldn't fathom how this happened. What was she going to tell people? What was she going to tell **Bella**? She was always a straight to the point kind of person, but this was different and she couldn't even think of where to start.

Completely on autopilot, Hermione found herself at their front door, heavily dreading the coming conversation; knowing full well that this couldn't wait. She took a deep breath, steeling herself before opening the door, unable to stop the smile from growing on her face when she found Bella perched on the edge of the coffee table, all but scowling at the television set.

“Hello, darling,” Hermione called softly, setting her things down and pushing her hands into her pockets to hide their shaking.

“‘Mione,” Bella’s scowl deepened as she continued to watch the screen. “What the fresh hell is this?”

“It's ‘Doctor Who’, Bella,” Hermione chuckled, taking a seat next to her witch, laying her head on Bella’s shoulder and shutting her eyes, letting a new calm wash over her.

“Well, this makes no sense to me,” Bella cocked her head at the screen, trying to figure out why the hell this man was running away from a statue of all things, and what good was waving that odd wand around if he wasn't going to cast? Bella’s hand found its home in Hermione's thigh, the older witch just now noticing the time. “You're late getting home,” her brow furrowing when she felt the body next to her tense. “Hermione?”

“I went to a healer after work,” Hermione mumbled, playing with Bella’s rings and fighting back tears when the other woman lifted her chin.

“Is something wrong?” The concern lacing Bella’s tone had knots tightening in Hermione's stomach.

“Technically, no?” Hermione stuttered, desperately searching her brain for the right words. “Bella, i’m not quite sure how to say this. I mean, scientifically speaking it shouldn't --,” Hermione paused, taking another deep breath to gather herself. “Bella, I’m pregnant,” Hermione's heart dropped to her toes when she saw fire erupt in Bella’s eyes.

“Oh, I suspect it's the Weasley boy, then?!” Bella shot up, glaring accusingly at Hermione, arms crossed over her chest.

A fire of its own ignited in Hermione's chest. After all she's been through, of all the people she's fought to accept Bella and their relationship; her parents, the Malfoys, most especially Ginny, Ron and Harry, who were just beginning to come around; even the dark witch herself took convincing at the start. She wasn't going to sit here and take this. While she certainly didn't expect joyful tears and hugs, accusations were too far.

“Of all the things, Bellatrix Black,” Hermione’s voice was low and harsh, her body tense. Not waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and headed to their room, slamming the door shut.

Bella stood stock still in the middle of the room in complete shock and entirely unsure of what to do. From Hermione's reaction, she was starting to believe that she hadn't cheated with the red headed idiot, but Bella wasn't stupid, she know the specifics of baby making. Yet something in Hermione's words had her thinking that the younger woman was just as shocked as she was.

She started fidgeting with her rings, trying to figure out the best course of action. Usually she could leave Hermione alone for a bit, giving both parties time to cool off and they would usually be able to talk calmly, but this wasn't like any fight they've had before; no one yelled, Hermione didn't lecture.

She stood a moment longer before growing angry with herself and Hermione. She was Bellatrix Black, damnit. She wasn't afraid of anyone or anything, and no one, **no one** , walked away from Bellatrix Black.

She stormed toward their bedroom, fully intent of informing the young witch of this fact, that never will she tolerate such disrespect, regardless of any relationship, but when she threw the door open, all fury and fight left her. As much as she hated to admit it, and probably never would aloud, Bella recently found that an upset Hermione was her weakness, and when she was the cause of that upset, Bella was left floundering.

She quietly entered the room, carefully sitting on the bed. Softly grasping Hermione's arm, she bit back hurt and anger when it was quickly pulled away, silently rationalizing that perhaps, she was just too close, too soon. Taking a deep breath to calm the raging in her heart, Bella moved to the door of the bed, settling next to Hermione's feet, lightly resting her hand on the younger woman's exposed ankle; a held breath escaping when she didn't pull away.

“Hermione,” Bella sighed, gingerly rubbing Hermione’s ankle bone with her thumb. “I'm sorry. I just -- I don't know how to take good news. I’m still working on trust. I don't trust many. But I should trust you; you've shown me nothing otherwise. I don't know what to do with this news, but my words were unfair, and I'm sorry,” Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes at her stuttered apology; part of her scoffing at apologizing at all, but a shockingly larger part of her wanting to make this right.

“You should trust me, but you don't,” Hermione replied, her voice choked. “This is supposed to be good news, Bella. Happy news.”

“I **do** trust you, Hermione,” Bella insisted, purposely ignoring Hermione's disbelieving scoff. “I think beneath everything; the anger, the dark, the hurt, I trust you more than anyone in my life. I’m just not sure I trust happiness. I've not felt much of it in my life and I’m not even sure those few moments were real.”

“None of them? Ever?” Bella could hear the waver and crack in Hermione's voice that announced the arrival of new tears. Slightly tightening her grip on Hermione, Bella hoped to solidify her place in Hermione's life.

“These past few years, with you,” Bella spoke softly, as if afraid of the truth herself, now loosening her grip Hermione's ankle, but not letting go. “They have been the happiest in my life,” she paused as a shuddering breath shot through Hermione. “Which is why I am so absolutely terrified of something muckin it up; almost expecting it really.”

“Bella,” Hermione sighed, the tension in her body seeping away in resignation. “I’m here. Not out of duty or obligation. I’m here because I choose to be, because I **want** to be. I’d hoped you would have realized this by now.”

“I know, I do,” Bella mumbled, not a little dejected, pulling her hand from Hermione's skin and, once again, fidgeting with her rings. “I’m trying.”

“Come here, Bella,” Hermione whispered, not fully moving but offering her hand.

While she didn't take Hermione's hand, Bella swiftly moved up the length of the bed, sliding her hand over Hermione's hip and molding her front to the young witch’s back. She took this moment of calm to simply feel Hermione, feeling the subtle changes she was surprised she missed; her hips were wider, she even smelled different. “So you --,” Bella cleared her throat, quickly correcting herself and sliding her hand down to Hermione's stomach, her thumb running along the patch of skin just beneath her top and kissing her shoulder when the younger woman gasped. “We are having a baby?”

“Yeah,” Hermione softly responded, a light smile grew on her lips and a hopeful tear slid down her cheek as she intertwined her hand with Bella’s, lightly pressing them to her stomach. “ **We** are having a baby.”

Bella closed her eyes, pressing her nose into the curve of Hermione's neck and tried to imagine her child, **their** child, growing beneath their joined hands. A small smile of its own grew in her face and she knew deep in her heart, however dark it may be, that she trusted Hermione; believed Hermione.

“Your parents are going to kill me,” Bella smirked against Hermione's skin, holding her tighter when the young woman laughed for the first time that day.

Bella felt her body begin to relax, started to feel the emotional weight of the past hour leave her body, when a deep throated groan and “oh god” muffled by a hand pulled both her and Hermione from their sleepy reverie. Hermione ripped herself from Bella's grasp and bolted for the door, leaving the older witch completely befuddled.

“What's happening? What's wrong?” Bella called to Hermione's retreating form.

“Morning sickness,” a raspy voice barely passing as Hermione’s called back just before the sound of retching filled the house.

“But it's 9:30 at night?” Bella mumbled, rolling out of bed, heading to the kitchen to grab Hermione a glass of water before heading to the bathroom to comfort her and wondering what the coming months held for them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that has been in my head for a good two years. While it definitely is a softer, gentler Bella, she still has her sass and her fierce temper, which especially comes out when it comes to her family, so don't worry too much. I have always fancied the idea of Bella with a baby, because I've always thought that it would only end in comedy. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you want more ;)


End file.
